runescapeclansfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Airblade86/Archive 1
Jbrunner2 13:47, February 25, 2010 (UTC)why? its only a crafting clan,its not a strike clan to outdate yours!Jbrunner2 13:47, February 25, 2010 (UTC) My talk page I deleted it because: #It's getting hard to manage. #It mostly talks about AoS, which I am no longer leader of. #And lastly I like a clean talk page. Hey can you ban "obashardi" from rs clans wikia, he has been mis-using his abilities as a user on rs clans wikia by posting illicit things onto the Army of Saradomin's clan page. Thanks. Thanks sj. This thing with zerukjaeh ( from now on i will spell his name wrong in retaliation of not putting the "King" infront of "Aeraes") is really dumb. He's a stuck up, self-centered, snob; people like that just can't be refined. Zerjhkjhs will not fight because he's scared (his excuse: I'm a homo...zygous pacifist, I dont fight blah blah blah) And to think I was actually hoping he would accept it would at least allow me to kill off his noob faction 02:51, February 3, 2010 (UTC) Lol I love messing with zerhhdgshg it really is enjoyable. Indeed 02:54, February 3, 2010 (UTC) Zersghfsf just keeps deleting everything that makes him look bad and it's really pissing me off that a "1/7 leader" would be so stuck up and self-centered when he says he doesn't care about comments that make himself look bad. Just WOW. Indeed, if Zersghfsf really wanted to get people into his clan he should actually try and accept wars even if they lose they wouldn't be cowards then. 02:58, February 3, 2010 (UTC) Chaos your siggy is starting to bug me cuz it highlights the text in red, but thats not important. Zerdshfg really needs to grow a pair and maybe people will stop leaving his "homo...zygous" union if he actually allowed them to fight in a few wars. Oh sorry for you I will just sign with gr8kingchaos then Nah Chaos it's ok, I really like your siggy but the highlight thing is kinda annoying. Sorry. I added a hunter cape to my siggy. I don't think zerefsfws will ever have one of those. Its cuz i have 98 hunter. : ) Thanks sj, it's always good to have friendly motivation to help reach your goals. I wonder if zefshdgf has friends... Zedsdfs might be the one exception to the rule. lol. G'night. No Not in AoS, but TF No, school is more important that RuneScape.Ccleanerfan 06:45, February 1, 2010 (UTC) You didn't read correctly then. First word. Ccleanerfan 03:06, February 2, 2010 (UTC) Then I guess this conversation is over until you read correctly. Ccleanerfan 00:14, February 3, 2010 (UTC) You stated "Are you gonna be one of those people who will disappear from RuneScape because they lost membership?" Obviously that is a yes or no question. I said no because I will still be merching, not like training skills. I'm not going to train a skill and do homework or study. It's also obvious that you don't have a full understanding of contradictions, I'll educate you on that later. I can find some perfect examples by the end of the week. Perhaps you'll provide some examples without you knowing. We'll see.Ccleanerfan 04:57, February 3, 2010 (UTC) If you are educated enough, you would know that "Are you" in question form would result in an answer with either several different forms of yes or no. I responded with no, but I guess the indication of how more important school is than RuneScape did not reveal itself to you. Btw, this isn't a reword, so I guess I won't be expecting a response. Maybe a contradiction will come around? "Also you have a poor knowledge of the word "no" because no doesnt include you merching. No means you'll never go on. I prefer we do not talk again as you obviously can't stop causing disputes. Good day/night/noon, "(Switching tabs to read this is such an annoying process.) You don't even read your own messages correctly. "Are you gonna be one of those people who will disappear from RuneScape because they lost membership? "Focusing on the bold message, "Are you gonna disappear from RuneScape" This is what I said no to. I won't disappear from rs. You think no meant something else, simpleton. Yes would mean that I would be in Zeldalink's situation and disappear like you stated. Rereading the original first few messages, it was you who actually started the first dispute. "You didn't answer my question...lol " Do you need a chair? The fragment after "No," wouldn't matter in the answer anyway. It's just clarifying the no in case you wanted a reason. As for going on RuneScape just a few minutes ago, I've had a bit of free time after studying, starting from when I first replied today. Checking merches, I tend to log on during night time or so. As for a conclusion, I guess it's a good way for you to walk away from a "stupid" discussion. Well I wasn't the one making the discussion stupid so that is fine with me. As for that chair I mentioned earlier, I might provide you with a chair from IKEA and with their complicated instructions, you'll probably never be able to sit down. I heard they have nice towels, try and tell me how it goes perhaps. Since when does "no" not include merching? "No" is not a RS invented word. "Are you selling apples?" "No, sorry."Cross Drago 02:12, February 16, 2010 (UTC) ...... Huh? Btw sj, nice siggy. Farcrusader 05:43, February 3, 2010 (UTC)Farcrusader Back? I never left. I was just too busy to write posts, so i just read. Farcrusader 05:46, February 3, 2010 (UTC)Farcrusader Gr8kingchaos While I realize you are on his side, you also seem to be the only active moderator who can do a thing on this site, as I myself am unable to do so, and you can clearly see what he is doing I have a favor to ask you. Gr8kingchaos has been spamming my talk page and various other peoples pages. As this is clearly against wiki policy and I have explained this to him multiple times and yet he still will not cease. Because you can not deny this evidence and what he is doing, I would like to ask you if you would please enforce a block of Gr8kingchaos for several days as it is mandatory he learns a lesson about not being an annoying disciple. I will not stop in my efforts to fight against his actions until something is done on my part, his, or the wiki community. My regards, ゼロウ 03:17, February 4, 2010 (UTC) *Zerouh, one thing I learned from Elementary school is that bullies pick on people for their reaction, if you don't react so "epically" maybe people would stop going nerd rage on you. And deleting things off your wikia isn't cool. INDIANAPOLIS COLTS ALL THE WAY! *My reaction was not exposed. However what he is doing is against wiki policy and if he wants to be a part of this site under your guidance Aeraes, he should heed the results. ゼロウ 03:24, February 4, 2010 (UTC) *So if you want me banned y not ask him to ban king to since we are both doing this so called spamming. Why only ask him to block me? *Because, it is you who seem to be editing on other peoples user pages and because I know Sjblade is wrongly biased to your side so he will not ban his "friend", even though his first duty is not to do that. ゼロウ 03:34, February 4, 2010 (UTC) *Indeed but you see why have an edit button then? *Yeah! Fair trial! I wanna be banned with Chaos if he is! NERD RAGE TIME!!! Zegjgg, the world does not revolve around you, it's time you learned to deal with all the wrong that goes on. Okay, so you want justice in a game, thats all good, but I refused to join because of what I heard from you and you reply back to me saying people in my clan are fools. Nice huh? So then I get annoyed and it has escalated to this, why can't you just declare war on AoS I've been waiting for over 2 weeks now. Oh and INDIANAPOLIS COLTS ALL THE WAY! *Oh and zedsfsfz it isn't nice to send spies into our clan I already caught scout medic not the best name. I seem to have spelled his name wrong my bad. But you should really check under dread knights and your singular members he is in both. So thus he was spying. *To express ones own personal views and make personal edits. Not to interfere with others. ゼロウ 03:41, February 4, 2010 (UTC) *And by the way, Aeraes, as I have not said anything against your name, it is appreciated if you go your own separate way and leave my side alone as well. Also, taking extra time to type my name wrongly also expresses your lack of intellect and ability to reason with others. ゼロウ 03:41, February 4, 2010 (UTC) *I can openly admit I sent no spies into your clan. You presume to much. ゼロウ 03:41, February 4, 2010 (UTC) *While I had never once heard of this being until you told me to look on these pages. If you were thinking better you would have noticed he only put his name under Triumvirate listings as of about an hour ago. So apparently he is not at all involved with us and I have never met him. ゼロウ 04:02, February 4, 2010 (UTC) *Intriguing......... *Anyway colts all the way!!!!!! *Ok Zesfss, if you would just read, I spelled your name wrong in retaliation, and infact it is much faster to type incorrectly then it is correctly. HAHA! I Told You So! Haha, I told you that Kaiser Blade was going to fall. If only you'd kept me a member, then this wouldn't have happened. I could've united the clan, kept them together during the tragic times. But you had to listen to your idiotic subdorinates. You know what this is called? Karma.Red Dog31 02:00, February 8, 2010 (UTC) Scape Base ok thanks for the info Do you know if you could add a few pages to ScapeBase's wiki? Scapebase 07:14, February 8, 2010 (UTC) yea thats fair i realize that now Scapebase 04:02, February 9, 2010 (UTC) ThanksScapebase 06:05, February 9, 2010 (UTC) Banning ZT and EoS Thanks for banning those warring faction leaders, King Aeraes, and Zerouh. Personally, I think he should fight, though I'm all for peace. They were getting annoying. You have my sincerest thanks. Yoshi123789, Leader of the Trade Lords Banning ZT and EoS Thanks for banning those warring faction leaders, King Aeraes, and Zerouh. Personally, I think he should fight, though I'm all for peace. They were getting annoying. You have my sincerest thanks. Yoshi123789, Leader of the Trade Lords What?! OMG! You banned King Aeraes? Farcrusader 12:13, February 10, 2010 (UTC)Farcrusader Red Dog31 It was extremely inappropriate of you to not only retaliate to one comment that could have been easily ignored by insulting them on their talk page, but abusing your administrative tools is not tolerated. Minor disagreements are not solved this way and I have now removed the unjust block. Do not reinstate the block and do not continue behaving this way. As an administrator and bureaucrat you are expected to maintain a higher level of maturity in order to set a good example for others. 21:39, February 10, 2010 (UTC) :Assume good faith. 03:16, February 11, 2010 (UTC) Disappointed Sjblade, I have never been this disappointed in your abuse of power and pure foolishness. You blocking myself after two days where I had done nothing was an action that proved to myself and many other people of your abuse of power, I personally believe your administrator status should be revoked as clearly you are not able to use it wisely. Reading Wikipedia policy will show what calls for a block, which is not an insignificant and null argument between two people, in which the argument had been inactive for days. You also have no right whatsoever to command me into a war or any other member of the Triumvirate, the Executive Branch has that power, not yourself. Being a clumsily appointed Administrator does not give you the jurisdiction to do actions such as this. You are foolishly trying to make yourself look superior to myself, which we are now aware can only cause shame. Now may I suggest you leave Triumvirate affairs to us, and you stop putting yourself into situations that do not involve you. -ゼロウ *And what contributions would have been made to mess this beautiful site up in any way? Your arrogance gets the best of you. I have asked for peace, Ehtya has asked for peace, many people have asked for peace. Aeraes is the one who says peace is not an option. Peace is always an option, so please consider what Aeraes has done instead of criticizing me for things I have not. ゼロウ 02:10, February 12, 2010 (UTC) *Your stubborn act and pointing out null points does not help your case. Now, the Triumvirate will stay to its own affairs, I recommend you do the same. ゼロウ 02:27, February 12, 2010 (UTC) *Glad we could come to an understanding. I always did respect you. I as well have many things to attend to these days. ゼロウ 02:34, February 12, 2010 (UTC) *I agree, clans should not be fighting in these ways. It is but a waste of time for us. ゼロウ 02:38, February 12, 2010 (UTC) *I am cautious as always yet especially cautious with this as I realize the possible minefield. ゼロウ 02:45, February 12, 2010 (UTC) *Indeed our combined power would be great, but sadly it seems that is not a possibility. Aeraes will not listen to our reasoning for peace. I will see what Red Dog has to say in terms of suggestions but remain cautious. ゼロウ 03:06, February 12, 2010 (UTC) *Please do tell me if something occurs. ゼロウ 03:24, February 12, 2010 (UTC) To all folowers of this wikia. Please read the message left on my clan page. Corsam You say that Corsam didn't trust me, but I'm pretty sure that you're referring to yourself. Corsam didn't trust you so you broke of your alliance with them. You were jealous that your clan couldn't be as beast as Corsam was and in the end, do to your own stupidity, Kaiser Blade fell. It's called Karma. Oh and the only reason I was kicked from AoS was because the leader happens to be your boyfriend as well.Red Dog31 21:36, February 12, 2010 (UTC) I need help with something... I'm trying to upload pictures for my clan's page. Whenever I do it, it doesn't work, and I see in the corner of my page "error on page". I've tried multiple times with various sizes. Even pictures that I didn't personally upload, but were already stored in the wiki's photo bank, didn't work. So I'm completely clueless as to why this will not work. Any help would be appreciated. Shikimoko4 Shikimoko4 15:01, February 13, 2010 (UTC) The Triumvirates Constitution As you seem to be the only administrator who is currently active and you can sympathize. If it is possible, can you initiate a edit-guard on the Triumvirates Constitution page so that only these people can edit it- User:Zerouh User:Sojourns End, User:Teeky, and User:Exo Malakai. If that is possible, I will be very grateful as the Constitution is a fulfillment of our goals and ideals and cannot be tarnished by ignorance. ゼロウ 23:52, February 18, 2010 (UTC) *Thank you for your concern. The only ones editing the page for the worst are people with no accounts, is the block all unregistered users option a viable option that can be applied? The most recent to edit was a 70.108.14.136 which I reverted. Once again, my thanks. ゼロウ 01:45, February 19, 2010 (UTC) *My thanks. ゼロウ 03:00, February 19, 2010 (UTC) *From what I understand. The person he was posing as, Scout Medic, applied for Ehtyas clan, EE but Ehtya was suspicious and turned him down. He has also been affiliated with Aeraes and they seem to get along well. ゼロウ 03:47, February 19, 2010 (UTC) *People like him such as Uhnul are never powerful. They are foolish weaklings who can do little besides make threats and eventually wear out. ゼロウ 04:09, February 19, 2010 (UTC) *When boredom comes, innovation begins. As is the case with myself in one form or another. As perhaps is the case with him. ゼロウ 04:24, February 19, 2010 (UTC) *That is already in effect. Aeraes is continuing to lash out against the Triumvirate despite the cease fire you and I instated. We will not agknowledge them as an enemy or accomplice. We will continue amongst our work, they are a needless destraction. But I am warning you, because they are so angered with us (for which I still have no reasoning) the wiki community will be harmed. We are out of this conflict because we do not want this to happen. Consider my stance and look to see if I strike back at them while they do at me. ゼロウ 23:31, February 19, 2010 (UTC) **Wow, it's always my fault... I haven't even said anything on the talk pages for like a week (with the exeption of the message I posted on farcrusader's page). Of course Zerouh would be the one to jump the gun and automatically blame me for doing everything. I said I'm done dealing with people on this website, if you have anything to say to me you better say it to my face instead of hiding behind a veil. *Aeraes, I am not blaming you. I am blaming the actions that are made up of you. Farcrusader and Scout Medic are both led by you. When they act against the Triumvirate for your side, it is something that you were responsible for. I would recomend telling them to cease being so foolish. I do applaud you for personally leaving this mess behind, however, you must assist in the clean up so that it stops and you can truly leave it behind. ゼロウ 00:01, February 20, 2010 (UTC) **One more thing really fast, if your not blaming me can you explain this: "Aeraes is continuing to lash out against the Triumvirate despite the cease fire you and I instated."? I'm really confused about that. *As I just stated. Your former actions of establishing Facrusader and Scout Medic against the Triumvirate has caused that. We all would really appreciate it if that was cleared out and we can get to a good, less arguable stance. All it takes is a few simple words. ゼロウ 00:14, February 20, 2010 (UTC) **Okay, that's my "former actions" but I'm not continuing to do anything! And I don't restrict my clan members to only follow my word at all times of the day, I AM NOT A DICTATOR LIKE YOU. Okay, those capitalized words are my "few simple words". Thanks. *Fine, do what you wish. But it would be beneficial to us all if we would leave each other alone and respect the instated cease fire. I am not a dictator of any sort and the I never intend to allow that into our ideals. ゼロウ 00:27, February 20, 2010 (UTC) Oh yes that will work super well since it worked in the past so grandly...........ah sarcasm you are indeed a joy. *Irrelevant as the Triumvirate will do what it must, not a useless war. ゼロウ 03:28, February 20, 2010 (UTC) *Once again, irrelevant. ゼロウ 16:29, February 20, 2010 (UTC) **Zerouh, I never accepted your dumb cease-fire! It was never asked if me or my clan wanted to be part of the cease-fire! The only people that accepted it was you and Sjblade. So GTFO noob. **If you want a fight Aereas, we'd be more than happy to accept your challenge.Red Dog31 16:49, February 27, 2010 (UTC) **Really wow so you are going to fight us like last time? **Nope, this time we'll actually fight. The only reason Zerouh doesn't wish to fight is because he thinks you guys will keep wanting rematches if we beat you, so he thinks of you no more than just a fly on our windshield. Unless we can come to some sort of agreement that will end the conflict after a few battles (maybe best out of 3) we won't fight.Red Dog31 02:20, February 28, 2010 (UTC) **My god, your all pathetic. Zerouh is peacful so he won't fight, AoS is seems weak so they won't fight unless they have back up... There will never be a fight so just give it up... 14:12, February 28, 2010 (UTC) **Perhaps we should discuss this somewhere else, as it is spamming Airblade86's talk page.Red Dog31 00:38, March 1, 2010 (UTC) ***Thank you mysterious editor. 20:37, February 28, 2010 (UTC) ***Call me Red Dog31Red Dog31 00:38, March 1, 2010 (UTC) ****Thank you Red Dog31??? 02:42, March 1, 2010 (UTC) ****I'm not the big jerk that you think of me to beRed Dog31 00:13, March 2, 2010 (UTC) *Yo, someone has been vandalizing rs clans wikia lately. I just thought of informing you. Thanks. Re:Your Edits As a matter-of-a fact, I am. Why? 07:00, February 27, 2010 (UTC) I created a signature on my Template:Signatures page. How do I get it to automatically sign with the signature there? Thanks 21:00, March 5, 2010 (UTC) Hmm,still not working. I tried and Signature:Scout Medic Well, I figured out the problem. The content my template:signature page had been deleted.... Thank you for your help Signatures/Scout Medic 04:12, March 6, 2010 (UTC) Ok, One more question. Its putting my formatting? but How do I get rid of the Time and date? http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/runescape/images/f/f5/Prayer-cape-%28t%29-inv.png[[Scout Medic|'Scout Medic']] Talk http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/runescape/images/f/f3/Farming-cape-%28t%29-inv.png 04:28, March 6, 2010 (UTC) yes http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/runescape/images/f/f5/Prayer-cape-%28t%29-inv.png[[Scout Medic|'Scout Medic']] Talk http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/runescape/images/f/f3/Farming-cape-%28t%29-inv.png 05:37, March 6, 2010 (UTC)